Generally, current projection and display technologies may include functionality to deploy, view and/or display three dimensional (“3D”) content. Recently, the increased demand for such functionality has driven the need for enhanced performance and development of projection and display technology. The choice of cinema projection screen substrate has evolved over time to facilitate easy shipping and installation. The current best solution for matte white screens is a highly flexible plasticized PVC substrate that is tolerant of relatively crude installation techniques. However, as the optical functionality requirements for the screen surface have increased, the need for a more mechanically functional substrate has also increased.